


1944-goodbye

by Lidianbennett



Series: My bucky/Nat fan fiction. [7]
Category: Avengers, Black Widow - Fandom, Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Captain America, Natasha Romanoff - Fandom, Peggy Carter - Fandom, Steve Rogers - Fandom, Winter Soldier (Comics), Winter Soldier - Fandom, avnegers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidianbennett/pseuds/Lidianbennett
Summary: Steve and the howling commandoes were ambushed when heading towards an underground artillery base held by the nazis. they were attacked and Bucky was shot and fell from the cliff. Natasha unable to cope with her grief releases a terrible power and levels the base and everyone round it, including the forest. she is terrified of what has happened and overcome with grief passes out.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov
Series: My bucky/Nat fan fiction. [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856266





	1944-goodbye

she watched him go over the cliff, blood oozing from the gunshot wound on his Chest.  
it felt like it was all in slow motion, she heard both hers and Steves strangled screams as the last glimpse of t4eh man she loved went over the icy drop into the abyss of snow.  
she fell to her knees crying, screaming she could feel herself being pulled up and voices telling her she had to go, had to move. bullets whizzed by and chaos reigned with an iron fist, she felt like she was drowning in sorrow and anger.  
Steve hoisted her onto his shoulders running into the tree line under constant barrage of gunfire, she could feel his tears on her leg it brought her back to reality they had a job to do and Bucky wouldn't have wanted them to fail.  
Natasha pushed of Steve, shining her rifle toward the nazis advancing, she could feel this hot anger and energy sizzle and spark inside her like a dormant fire set to flame, she looked at her hands spread out a red hue surrounding them, her veins felt like they were on fire, she needed to release this strange feeling, she needed to set it free.  
her eyes darkened to crimson and she screamed into the wind as red lightning spewed from her hands creating a power surge towards the enemy. she closed her eyes terrified of horrendous noise and screeches as the men turned to dust and the trees and buildings exploded and cracked with the red lightning.  
it incinerated everything in its path. Natashas breathing became Ragged as she struggled to accept the loss of James and the utter destruction she had caused. Steve ran towards her he grabbed her arms staring into her eyes,  
"Natasha are you ok? what was that?" Steve exclaimed. her skin was hot to touch and her pupils still had the red tinge about them, it worried him, he'd never seen her like this.  
Natasha was reeling, she felt like something had been awoken in her, like a sleeping dragon, it felt dangerous.  
looking around everything was decimated and burning, tanks lay charred and motionless in the now barren forest, the dust and sickening mixture of bone and blood of advancing soldiers lay smouldering on the forest floor, the snow had melted away completely leaving muddy blood filled puddles everywhere.  
I guess the vial of serum they had taken from the tesseract did give her powers Natasha mused, slowly fading into unconscious, collapsing into Steve's arms.

"rogers you saw what she did! one women!, she is a volatile unstable weapon." barked the kernel. Steve sighed, glancing down at the unconscious Natasha.  
"did you know she could do that? is there any other secrets you are hiding? "no kernel I didn't know she could do that and the way she reacted I don't think she did either. her power comes from a deadly cocktail of the super soldier serum, the tesseract and good old fashioned torture. she isn't a threat to us and if you believe that you are an idiot" Steve scowled, pacing the room.  
Natasha could faintly make out what they were saying but her head felt groggy. she could see a moving blur she identified as Steve and she could feel the cold leather of restraints on her arms. Natasha felt sick, they thought she was a danger, that is what this was about? after all she had done to prove otherwise after all she had done to prove herself? was she yet again to be labelled the bad guy?  
"she needs to be kept away from other people rogers, you know that as well as I do"  
Steve slammed his fist into the medical cabinet, making the kernal flinch.  
"she is what is left of my family, she isn't a threat to us, not in the slightest"  
"we hear you rogers, but what if she has a bad day hmm and accidentally levels a school, or activates a nuclear bomb? then what? the government has decided she will be classified as a weapon and will be treated as a level 10 weapon; no human contact, kept away from flammables and hidden underground. Area 51 have said they would take her. this is just a curtesy to you Steve. tell her nicely break it to her gently and she will become a non person, no name no identity no past, it might even appeal to her."  
Steve lost all colour in his face.  
"after all she has done for the war, for this country you will just hide away a war hero? a human being for god sake!"  
"rogers this decision has been made by someone way higher then my measly pay grade, don't argue or you might find yourself listed on that level 10 weapons list too"  
"well that's where i'll start then, above you." Steve sneered, pushing past him. he had to find Peggy immediately.  
the kernel looked down at Natasha with regret, he truly didn't want this to be happening, losing a soldier was never easy especially a good one.  
Natasha hoped Steve was successful, she felt like she had finally found her place in history where she was doing good instead of bad, being hidden away and useless sounded so dull and depressing. 

it took Steve two weeks but Peggy and her newly formed shield agency had come through, they didn't answer to the government the government answered to them.  
Natasha was kept on in the army with the other commandoes, as a decorated war hero, the first female ever to be on the front line. Steve and Natasha shared a grin as they watched the kernal get chewed out by Peggy, it was a bittersweet victory knowing he would make their lives hell for the fun of it.


End file.
